Life Needs Love
by CallMePrincessAshelin
Summary: Why are they called beautiful people when all I seem to see in them is a monster?Ashelin is no longer welcome by her old girl-mates, and is finding herself confused and lost in several relationships. All she ever wanted was for someone to call family.The Baron has better things to do and Ashelin finds herself learning about life the hard way. (Explict content later on in the story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Life needs love:**_

_Okay so this is the first chapter of the Life needs love series. The whole serie is based on Ashelin and her persuit for happiness, the meaning of love, and the hard to find answers to the questions no one seems to know. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, and ENJOY! 3_

_Chapter 1:_

She wasn't like anyone knew her to be. She was a girl of a different sort. Quite but loud, lively but dull, confident but yet so scared and terrified. It was two years since Ashelin left the krimzon guard and decided she wanted to live like everyone else, she wanted to fit somewhere, she wanted to be with people whom she could call friends and maybe even family, since the only so called family member she had, coudn't give a damn about whether she was alive or not. The Baron only cared about the money and the feeling of power. He's daughter was just a simple little tiny part in his life. Some times even months passed without him seeing her and he still wouldn't care to ask about her.

The red haired girl only joined the Krimzon guard wanting somewhere to belong but life seemed lonlier as all the boys and girls in her age went to high school to earn a education for themselves.

Ashelin had her face paint removed, and by the period of two years her hair had grown slightly past her shoulders and she no longer put it into dreadlocks. She knew her father was going to refuse for her to go to a local high school with her old friends, Torn, Jinx, Jak, Kiera, and Tess. Not forgetting Erol who hardly ever attended. However her father eventually accepted for her to go but told her on one condition… If she joins school she will not leave till she finishes. She had to stop getting bored and make something of her life. She was hard to satisfy and lost interest in everything she did easily. It sounded like a simple deal right now, it was no problem at all.

She's been dying to go, she even prepared everything early and went to sleep hoping for tomorrow to arrive faster. She layed her beautiul face on the pillow as her red hair brushed behind her. Her emerald iris faded as she closed her eyes to the thoughts of having friends to spend time with, maybe she can go shopping and hang out with her girl-friends, maybe even have a boyfriend who can make her feel loved for once. In her mind she always hated how lonely she sounded.

She remebered her childhood friends, the red haired princess always loved Torn since they were little, but after she joined the KG she no longer saw him and its as if he completley forgot about her.

Ashelin however never really thought of Erol in any other way but being like a brother, sometimes though she slightly felt as if he was going to ask her for sex any minute, he just never does though. So she always had a weird undescribable feeling around him.

In the morning Ashelin got herself out of bed for a early morning shower, she applied her eyeliner lightly on her waterline and her trademark red lipstick. She tied her hair up in a ponytail trying to look as modest as possible. Not like she liked being modest but she just didn't like to make the other girls jelous of her, fearing that she may become hated by them. She wore her skool uniform not caring that her blouse was transparent and her bra was visible, its almost as if she was showing it off. She wore a black mini skirt and put on her black blazer and red tie to start this day she has long been waiting for.

And so it begins...

LIKE IT?! REVIEW PLEASE! :*


	2. Chapter 2

_Life needs love:_

_This is the second chapter of the Life needs love series. This chapter is slightly longer than the one before. The whole series is based on Ashelin and her pursuit for happiness, the meaning of love, and the hard to find answers to the questions no one seems to know. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, and ENJOY! 3_

_Chapter 2:_

She walked into the classroom turning every head towards her and a few mouths nearly fell wide open to her presence. Some looks were out of admiration, some were jealousy and some were surprised looks wondering why her highness is in a place like this. In their school?!

The lesson begun and nearly everyone was aching for it to finish to crowd over her and get answers for the questions going through their heads. Ashelin was just happy to be there she didn't notice the amount of attention she was getting. She was busy and drawn into the teachers explaining that she barely recognized herself. It wasn't like her at all. She told herself it would probably end in a few days, knowing her she's always had the attention span of a squirrel.

Break time came and the crowd gathered shooting so many questions at her at the same time, she didn't know which one to answer. She explained to them that she will be in school with them from now on, some faces the smiles widened and on there were frowns, but none of it was getting to her. Ashelin was happy and sure that now she will be liked and popular, and not just because she is the princess for once. She spoke to everyone and really believed she has made friends, by the time it was lunch break she was still trying to give herself a reality check, and that this might not last long, even though she hoped inside her that it would. The red haired princess felt such a happiness she never thought she would feel. It didn't seem that it's a big deal, it was only school but it was making her feel so happy to be around actual people (not that the Krimzon guards are not people but you know). Ashelin was a smart girl and she figured quickly that the boys would try to hit on her. There was always Jinx with his pickup lines which always failed to get the slightest of her attention. Or maybe she was too busy gazing at Torn that every word Jinx said was unheard.

"Gorgeous are you listening to me?" Jinx moaned as he moved his arm on to her shoulder. Ashelin didn't mind him touching her, she was always the flirt. "Jinx baby I've always loved you, but no more than friends, please try to understand…" Jinx frowned slightly but quickly changed it back to a smile. Jinx was always good at hiding his emotions behind his playful personality and the constant jokes. Sometimes he joked so much that people found it hard to take him seriously.

Later on that day whilst changing lessons Torn took the chance to creep up to Ashelin and ask her out whilst no one was looking. "I've missed you so much" he whispered as he pinned her to the wall and moved his body closer to her. Ashelin wrapped her arms around his waist and caressed his lower back until she was nearly doing it to his bum. The sexy figure slightly giggled and she came to her senses quickly and moved her hands as she blushed…

The beautiful princess laid her head on her pillow playing every event that happened to her today in her head with a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe it; she has so many friends and now a boyfriend already. It all felt too fast that it couldn't be true. She held her favourite heart shaped pillow close to her chest and fell asleep.

The next day came and an unusual vibe seemed present. Ashelin waved a hello to Kiera and Tess but neither responded and both walked off not so amused to see her. The red haired girl stood in confusion and walked herself to the classroom wondering what that was about. She let her eyes wander around the classroom to find that she wasn't getting half as much attention as she was the day before. A few faces smiled at her and some paid no attention to her presence at all. Jinx walked in late as he always does and grinned at both Ashelin and Torn. Ashelin straight away got the reassured feeling that those two were still her friends at least. But was it something she did?

Like it? Please review:*


	3. Chapter 3

_Life needs love:_

_This is the third chapter of the Life needs love series. This chapter is shorter than the one before. The whole series is based on Ashelin and her pursuit for happiness, the meaning of love, and the hard to find answers to the questions no one seems to know. Ashelin is paired up with multiple people and there is also some yaoi later on in the story. The action doesn't happen till later on! Sorry if there are any spelling errors, and ENJOY! 3_

_Chapter 3:_

Ashelin didn't try to talk to Tess and Keira or even approach them. She was too scared of rejection and preferred to stay away even if she didn't understand why Keira and Tess no longer wanted to be her friends. So it stayed that way. Weeks went by and the red haired girl was only accompanied by the only two loyal friends, Jinx and Torn. Or how about a reality check both Jinx and Torn have feelings for her and that's the only reason they hanged around with her. I guess it turned out not much different from when she wasn't in school, it was all still rather lonely and she had no friends. Also Torn and Jinx being guys meant that there was some things she couldn't share with them and other times they could do without her being there and without them having to say something she understood that herself.

A few more weeks passed by and it was nearly a month now that Ashelin and Torn had been dating, but Torn seemed to be in a rush all the time and wanted to get on with things a little too fast for Ashelin's liking. She still remained silent about it though fearing he might leave her or go to another girl that will give him what he wanted. One thing she was sure of was that she would never allow that, she really loved him and enjoyed those few moments of feeling loved by him. Only one month and he already kissed her on the lips, holds her hand, hugs her and sometimes touches her in places she really doesn't want him to touch, or at least not yet.

On one of the evenings Ashelin sat at the dinner table with her father. The table was filled with food enough to feed twenty people but only two people to eat it. The variety of food meant boredom was not possible and different delicious meals were always available. But still Ashelin never enjoyed it and whenever she sat down she couldn't wait to get up and leave, but apparently an etiquette rule for posh people was to not get up from the table unless everyone has finished eating. She ate quick small portions anyway but her father was a different story. He had such a big appetite and spent at least a whole hour stuffing his face. It's not that that annoyed her, his whole presence was unbearable. She never hated him she just really didn't like him, she never felt that he was her father, he never cared about her ever.

"How's school then kid?" The Baron asked calmly

"I'm no longer a kid, in case you hadn't noticed, well what can I say? you are never there anyway, so I can't blame you for not noticing" She answered sarcastically. She really wanted to stay as calm as possible but really inside she wanted to explode in his face because his cold bloodedness aggravated her to the max.

"I've heard you have been seeing Torn lately, is that true?" he questioned not lifting his eyes from his plate and carrying on to stuff his face. Ashelin's anger suddenly all vanished and her alert mode came on. "Oh precursors how I hate how everything that happens he has to know off, it's as if he has eyes everywhere, Precursors strike him where he stands!" She mumbled to herself and giggled to the thought of it.

He looked up from his plate and raised his eyebrows in an unimpressed manner expecting an answer. She quickly tried to go on the defensive "no I haven't…um… no… I mean I have of course seen him… His in the same school but I haven't been seeing him…" She nodded giving the sweetest smile she could possible pull. He glared at her suspiously and stood up from his chair dropping his knife and fork without saying a word and left the room.

The red haired girl quickly got up and ran to her room, closed the door and threw herself on to her bed with a sigh of relief that she finally got to leave that horrible room, going through her thoughts she felt a bit of unease, the Baron was not to happy just knowing she saw Torn, what if he finds out about the kisses, hugs and other things, she'd have to be more careful otherwise something really bad could happen to her brown haired lover boy…


	4. Chapter 4

_Life needs love:_

_This is the fourth chapter of the Life needs love series. The whole series is based on Ashelin and her pursuit for happiness, the meaning of love, and the hard to find answers to the questions no one seems to know. Ashelin is paired up with multiple people and there is also some yaoi later on in the story. The action doesn't happen till later on! From this chapter on wards there are ocs just to fill up space. Sorry if there are any spelling errors, and ENJOY! 3_

_Chapter 4_

Next day at school things had gotten worst, Ashelin realised Keira and Tess were no longer the girls she knew before at all. They had started hanging around with the most popular girls in the class. They were sure popular but sluts as far as Ashelin was concerned and opened their legs for any guy and they could have a very bad influence on Tess and Keira. One of the girls was named Milly; she was the leader of the group and deserved a class A cup for in being a bitch. She was always accompanied by Jessica, Prancess, Ashley and then Aston and Elize which were her far step sisters. Milly was a slightly dark skinned girl with sky blue eyes and long dark brown hair which reached her hips. She is a highly attractive girl and was known for her short clothing which pulled the boys to her like a magnet. All five girls were very pretty but their beauty could not compare to Ashelin's. She was unbelievable sexy and her curvaceous body was enough to attract the handsomest boys in the city. That was one of the main reasons they hated her, they envied her for it. Ashelin knew she was pretty but was not aware that she was to that point; maybe it was because of her low self-esteem or just because she was not that bothered all together.

Ashelin acted like she didn't care but really she would love to be friends with them, she'd love to be popular and hang out every day, she just wasn't a slut and knew they hated her anyway especially that Aston, Ashley and Elize love Torn and really want to get their hands on him every girl more than the other.

During dinner time Ashelin kind of lost Jinx and Torn so she went and assumed that they would probably be sitting down having their dinner since she knew Jinx couldn't cope with hunger. After taking her food she paused carrying her food tray to look around the room in search for the troublesome duo. To her surprise Milly and her gang approached her with the company of Tess and Keira. The girls all just studied her from top to bottom, they did it for quite a bit of time making Ashelin feel very awkward. "Um hey…" Ashelin broke the silence trying to smile with the friendliest smile she could pull. "Oh hi girly, since you have no friends you can sit with us if you like" Milly implied giving a very expressionless face. Even though Ashelin wouldn't have felt comfortable to, she didn't want to sit by herself since the troublesome twins were nowhere to be found. "Um sure" she said. Milly walked in the lead with the rest following. "I do have friends by the way, I just can't find them" Ashelin said trying too hard to keep up with them. None of them replied making her feel even more awkward as they sat at the table.

"So Ashelin how far have you and Torn gone?" Milly asked taking a bite from her sandwich in a very lady like manner. Ashelin really didn't want to answer that question and kept her eyes peeled in hopes for Jinx or Torn to show up, she was regretting it already. "Well not far… We haven't been together for long so you know" Ashelin lied. Jessica smiled at her with a cheeky smile.

"That's not what we heard" she teased. Ashelin kept spinning her eyes avoiding eye contact with any of them. "I bet you sucked his dick" Jessica giggled.

"No I didn't!" Ashelin protested, "I wouldn't do that" She tried to defend herself.

"What's the big deal? You can tell us, we are all girls here, how big was it?" Elize teased two. Ashelin looked around the table to the teasing girls really wishing she didn't sit with them, no matter how much she defended herself they didn't believe her anyway. Even Keira and Tess were laughing at her. Her face turned red and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her. They made her feel like a whore even though she wasn't.

Later on that dinner time, they dragged her to the ladies restroom… Jessica pulled out a cigarette box and handed some out to the girls, every one of them took one. "Here have one, don't worry no one will know, it's just for fun" Milly tried to reassure. The red haired princess felt pressured and only wanted to fit in so she stupidly accepted to smoke with the rest of them.

By the time it was 7 Ashelin had already gotten into bed and decide she'd have an early night, she wasn't happy with herself at all and felt bad for smoking, she's always told herself she would never do such a thing. But one thing that made her happy was the girls invited her to hang out with them in town. On the other hand she was very disappointed that Torn and Jinx didn't even bother looking for her during that dinner time, some friends they are.


	5. Chapter 5

_Life needs love:_

_This is the fifth chapter of the Life needs love series. The whole series is based on Ashelin and her pursuit for happiness, the meaning of love, and the hard to find answers to the questions no one seems to know. Ashelin is paired up with multiple people and there is also some yaoi later on in the story. The action doesn't happen till later on! Sorry if there are any spelling errors, and ENJOY! 3_

_Chapter 5_

The next morning had passed so quickly that it was already time to meet her new girl-friends in town. Ashelin dressed in baggy jeans and a lime green hoody with a pair of funky sneakers. She wasn't too bothered what she wore. But when she saw the girls all dressed up and made up she kind of wished she did bother earlier, they all complimented each other's outfits making her feel left out. "What's with the outfit princess?" Aston asked mockingly making her feel worst. Milly put her arm over Ashelin's shoulder and told Aston to leave her alone smiling to Ashelin nicely. The princess was a bit surprised but was content that at least Milly finally likes her; she'd really love to be best friends with her and really admired her beauty and everything about her.

After a bit of shopping the girls sat down at one of the restaurants to have dinner. They all decided on what they wanted and begged Ashelin to order for them because their feet hurt from wearing those high heels all day. "What are you having Ashy boo?" Tess asked.

"Well large fries and a cheese burger meal" Ashelin replied. She didn't usually eat junk because it wasn't allowed in the palace so she really wanted some fries and a burger, adding to that that she was very hungry after their long hours of shopping.

"Phhht you eat large you get large" Keira mocked

"Yeah girl you have one big ass!" Elize laughed

Ashelin got up to order the food feeling slightly hurt by what they said. Plus she could hear them talking about weight from far anyway; she stood by the counter looking at her body. Negative thoughts passed in her mind. "Maybe they are right, I have really fat thighs and my boobs are so big. Oh precursors I fucking hate them." She mumbled to herself. She already had low self-esteem and didn't need them to remind her of all those horrible things about herself. The worst thing is none of it was true; she had a beautiful body but was hard for her to see that.

So she changed her order and asked for a small meal but when she sat down she really no longer felt like eating, they all enjoyed their meals and she sat there staring at her food feeling down. In fact that wrecked her whole day. When she got home she undressed and stood in front of the mirror studying herself and repeating the words of "I need to lose weight" in her head repeatedly. She slid one of her arms over her breasts wishing they were small and the other trying to hide her thighs wishing they were perfect.

The next day Ashelin took the chance at dinner time to escape the girls and hunt for Jinx and Torn. When she found them they smiled at her as if nothing happened, as if they didn't ditch her. "You know that I've been looking for you the past few days and none of you two bothered to see if I'm okay or notice that I'm not there!" She exclaimed feeling very disappointed but kind of feeling like she over did it at the same time. "Just fuck off I'm not in the mood" Torn said looking annoyed and walked off. Ashelin looked shocked at his reply and felt tears in her eyes; she really tried her best to keep them in. But Jinx noticed, so he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to somewhere quiet and sat her down next to him on the ground.

"Listen babe, Torn is a bit stressed out lately so don't mind him" Jinx spoke gently. "We didn't mean to ditch you, we came looking for you and we saw you having dinner with the Milly and the other girls so we didn't want to disturb you, besides Torn thought it'd be better if you made friends with girls just like yourselves" Jinx explained smiling sweetly. Ashelin suddenly felt so much better and felt bad for judging him and Torn just like that, she also felt bad that she annoyed Torn. She really felt the need for a hug so she jumped onto Jinx; he happily returned back the hug. "I'm sorry Jinx and no matter how many friends I make you'll always be my best friend, I love you" she told him hugging him even more tightly. "I love you too" He said except from he's meant more than hers. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood there smiling at him for quite a bit of time. She then noticed the girls standing far watching her. "Um Jinx sorry but I've got to go, I'll catch ya later" she said excitedly running towards the girls, "See ya Princess!" Jinx replied with a wave.


End file.
